


Unpredictable

by Alex (mermaid_lance)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is a SHIELD agent, Emetophobia, Gen, Lance Keith Pidge and Hunk go to the same school, Lance is spider-man, M/M, Shiro and Matt are missing, spider-man au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaid_lance/pseuds/Alex
Summary: Radioactive spider bites, a massive crush, and super powers flips Lance's life upside down. Taking on the persona of Spider-Man, he's got more responsibilities on his hands now. Because, with great power, comes great responsibility, and Lance needs to learn that quickly or else things could get messy.





	Unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

> Spider-Man, Spider-Man, does whatever a spider can! This is my fic for Lance's birthday (7/28) and oh boy, am I excited. 
> 
> Playlist is [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/alexhall3536/playlist/7Is3ApS53FhmgJcsqJpsuy?si=eu6zOZgc)
> 
> My tumblr is [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mermaid-lance)

“You really think Galra industries will be revealing some new tech today?” Lance asked Hunk, feeling the bus shake around him. They were on a class field trip, on their way to Galra Industries science expo. Lance was excited, because he had heard rumors of new tech for flight and even some new fabric designs. He looked out the window and then looked back at Hunk. It still looked like he was thinking, and Lance glanced around the bus. He saw Keith, and then looked back at Hunk as Keith turned his head, worried that Keith had seen him or something. 

“I mean, yeah, I bet they wi- were you just staring at Keith again? Lance, when are you gonna stop pining and just ask him out?” Hunk said, and Lance just shrugged. He was pretty sure Keith didn't even like him anyways. 

Lance looked out the window, excited to be at the science expo. He nudged Hunk's arm, beaming at the sight of Galra Industries , and all of the knowledge that hid in plain sight inside the tall building. The bus screeched to a stop, and the entire class piled out. Lance saw Keith and felt his face heat up. He really liked Keith, and he was hoping he could hang out with him today. He wanted to show Keith all the cool science stuff. They all went into the large building, the heat of the late summer morning vanishing in the cool air of the atmosphere inside Galra Industries. 

Known for their astounding scientific research and breakthroughs, Galra Industries science and technological expo was perfect for the engineering and physics classes. Lance had been looking forward to this field trip since Iverson announced it, and he was going to enjoy every minute of it. That was, until he saw Keith sneaking off. 

"Hey Hunk, Keith is sneaking off. I'm gonna go see what he's up to." Lance said, leaving Hunk. He had to figure out where he was going and why he wanted to miss this goddamn expo in the first place. 

"Lance, god damn it, you're gonna get in trouble with Iverson again!" Hunk called out but it was no use, Lance was maybe a couple of feet behind Keith, and he saw him go down a corridor and Lance followed him down, but he didn't see where Keith was going because he almost ran into a door. He stopped and watched as two men in lab coats step out. Worried he was going to be seen, he slipped into the room the two men had just left, and was greeted by the sight of brightly colored blobs in cages. He took off his glasses, and wiped the fog off them. The room was at least 20 degrees warmer than the hall outside. Lance put his glasses back on his face, and he was greeted by the sight of spiders everywhere. 

One of the cages was open and a little spider crawled out and into Lance's palm, and it was a daddy long legs. He knew he'd be okay because these guys had too small of a mouth to bite. What he didn't notice was the five other spiders crawling out of the cage too, and onto his backpack. 

"Hey, what the hell are you doing in here, Lance? You can't be in here!”

Lance turned and there was Keith, holding a badge. Lance held up the spider and Keith glared at him. 

"These are radioactive! Give me that!" Keith said, grabbing the spider out of Lance's hand, careful not to crush it. He put the spider back in the cage gently and Lance was shooed from the room, Keith right behind him. That was when Lance felt a bunch of pinches on the side of his neck. He scratched his neck, and the pinching subsided, and was gone. He didn't see the spiders that had climbed onto his backpack, and didn't see them fall from his neck. Keith however saw everything. He went to tell Lance, but Sendak, a top scientist was on his way down the corridor. Keith swore and pushed Lance inside the spider room, and shut the door. 

"Oh, Keith, you're checking on the spiders even though you're on a field trip. Was your teacher okay with that?" He asked and Keith nodded. Something always seemed off about Sendak, and the sound of his voice, the grit that would course through his vocal chords and out of his mouth always freaked Keith out a little bit. He tried to limit his contact with Sendak as much as possible. Keith missed the rest of what Sendak said, until he mentioned going inside the room Keith was standing just outside of. 

"Oh, no you can't!" Keith said frantically, knowing he'd lose his internship there, because Lance was right behind the door. He'd lose his only lead on something important to him. Sendak could not go in there. 

"And why not? I have clearance for this room." Sendak replied and Keith wracked his brain, trying to find a suitable answer. Then it came to Keith. 

"Well, I've already taken care of the food, and I assume that's why you're here right?" Keith said, using the information from Sendak's behavior and the clipboard in his hand and the hand in his pocket, and the impatient look on his face. Keith, as a matter of fact, had already seen the other scientists that were just in there leave with empty containers of food. 

"Alright then, but if I see anything amiss on my check later, then I will report it to Zarkon." Sendak said, and walked the other direction. Keith let out a sigh of relief, thankful he had believed the little lie. He pulled open the door and Lance looked a little woozy, and a little sweaty, but he assumed that was just because the room where the spiders were was warm. It was honestly one of the most humid rooms in the building. It didn't help the ventilation wasn't great in that room either. 

"God, what are those spiders even for?" Lance asked and Keith didn't answer. He was more focused on getting him out of the back area. Keith barely had enough clearance to be back there in the first place. They weaved through the labyrinth of hallways until they reached the hallway near the expo. 

"I really don't know, but they're pretty neat. All I know, though is that they are radioactive so you don't wanna get bit by one." Keith said, as they emerged out into the room where the expo was. Lance turned to face Keith, but he had vanished, and he saw Hunk standing by a really high tech bulletproof suit. There was a really intricate ridged design and a small button on the front to get the suit to fit to size. It was pretty cool, to be honest. 

"Okay, so dude, there's this small room back in that labyrinth of rooms and hallways and it's got a bunch of spiders that apparently are radioactive and dude! It's super cool!" Lance said, as they walked through the expo. Hunk looked at him, disbelief shrouding his face. 

"Are you serious? That's so weird. Wonder what they're doing with those spiders." Hunk said and Lance nodded. It was weird. Lance looked over at the big clock, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw  
Keith, and it looked like he was staring at him. Lance turned around completely and and he was right, Keith was staring at him. Usually, Lance would be flattered, but Keith looked like he was staring into his soul. It was eerie. 

 

Lance wanted to yell what the fuck do you want at Keith, but the teachers were weird about swearing, and he was not getting written up again for saying fuck. Besides, that would be pointless to yell. Lance’s stomach did a flip, and he was pretty sure it was not because Keith was looking at him. 

“Dude, I think I'm gonna be sick,” Lance muttered to Hunk. He ran to the bathroom, hand held over his mouth. Making it just in time, he bolted into the bathroom, finding the nearest stall. 

He scrambled to push open the stall door, dropping down in front of the toilet. His hands grabbed the sides of the bowl, the porcelain cold. His shoulders heaved, as he coughed over the toilet bowl, but nothing came up. A few more dry heaves and all of the sudden, his entire lunch splattered into the bowl. His throat burned, his nostrils stung from the stench, and he felt like shit. This was the worst day ever. 

“Lance, you alright in there, buddy?” Hunk asked, walking into the bathroom. The stall door was open slightly, and Lance felt Hunk’s hands resting on his back and shoulder. 

“I'm sick,” Lance muttered, his whole body trembling. Hunk helped him up, and helped him clean up, getting him away from his puke. They stumbled back into the expo room, and got to the group before they left to go back to the school. 

***

“You need me to help you get back to your house?” Hunk asked when they reached the school. Lance grabbed his bag, and shook his head. They walked out the door right after the bell rang. 

“Alright. Well call me as soon as you feel better!” Hunk said, waving to Lance. He waved back, his hand trembling. The entire walk home, Lance’s stomach rolled and twisted. It didn't feel like he was gonna throw up, but he still didn't feel great. 

He trudged up the stairs when he reached his apartment building. He reached the door, fumbling with his keys. There was a click when the door unlocked, and he pushed the door open. He went to his room, set his backpack on the floor, and crashed almost immediately. 

He spent the entirety of Saturday not really moving from his bed. He would get up occasionally to eat and stuff, but social interaction was out of the picture. He wanted to call Hunk and talk to him, but that was just out of the picture. On Sunday morning, though, everything had been completely flipped. Lance was feeling better, better than he had been for the past few days. 

Lance woke up, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He then noticed, the ribbon from his science fair prize, which was sitting across the room, was not a light blue blob like normal, but looked crystal clear. He reached up, to check if he had his glasses on, but then he noticed that they were sitting on the bedside table. 

“What the fuck…” he whispered, picking up his glasses. He put them on, and everything was fuzzy, like when he put on Pidge’s glasses once. What the fuck was going on? 

Picking up the phone, his hands shaking, he stood up. Not remembering he had his phone in his hands, he pulled open the window. Lance’s hands betrayed him, and he dropped his phone. He made a motion to grab it, and something that looked like webbing flew out of his wrist and caught the phone. He pulled it up as quickly as he could, and shut the window. Lance fell onto his bed. He picked up the phone, lifted it up, and began to type rapidly. His fingers tapped the screen, making a gentle clicking noise when the pads of his fingers touched the letters. 

His phone buzzed with an incoming call a few moments later. He looked at it, and saw it was Hunk. Lance answered the call almost immediately, lifting the phone to his ear. He heard Hunk’s voice and his face split open into a large grin. 

“Hey, man. You'll never believe what just happened,” Lance said, standing up. He smiled, and began to speak, after Hunk asked what just happened. There was no way Hunk would believe it, but the truth was the truth. And this, believe it or not, was real.


End file.
